Bluetooth technology is an open standard of wireless data and voice transmission, mainly used for solving a wireless communication problem in a short distance. Its effective communication distance is commonly within 10 meters. The Bluetooth protocol standard is established and issued by the Bluetooth special interest group (SIG).
According to various application modes of the Bluetooth, various profiles are defined in the standard. Wherein, in order to expediently implement the control for the played media through the Bluetooth control device when listening in stereo music or watching video media on the Bluetooth media output device, the standard specifies the audio video remote control profile (AVRCP). The common media play control instructions are defined in the AVRCP, including: Play, Stop, Pause, Forward, Backward, etc.
At present, the multimedia player already enters in the digital age and the multimedia data sources for playing are mainly digital files rather than the audiotapes, videotapes, etc. of analog format in the early years. The present media player also provides more, much powerful, much convenient control operation instructions to implement much better audio-visual enjoyment. While there is no corresponding operation command word (Operation_id) defined in the AVCRP, such as jumping to somewhere to start play, etc. So that the powerful control functions which are provided with the media player itself cannot be achieved through the present Bluetooth control device.